Envisioning A Positive Future
by princessg101
Summary: Ever wonder what RJ's vision for a positive future was during 'One Master Too Many' - here's my take


Envisioning A Positive Future

**Hey guys, I was inspired by Heat to make this oneshot for RJ and Lily. Ever wonder what RJ's vision of a positive future would look like? ENJOY AND R&R PLZ!**

Of all the masters in this world Casey just had to pick his father! That was the last master on Earth he should have gone to! Then again his father WAS the last master on Earth wasn't he… RJ huffed as he collapsed into his seat very very upset. This whole ordeal with his dad was really messing with his chi. Meditating wasn't helping, seriously when did meditation NOT help?! He needed a break from reality all together. Maybe if he visualized a more RJ-friendly setting (which by the way has nothing to do with fantasizing – the Wolf master was totally above that) perhaps it would make him feel better. Yes that was good idea. He settled himself more comfortably in his chair and took a deep breath but rather than close his eyes he let them faze out like he was trying to seeing through the fabric of this world into one of his own creation.

_Suddenly he was in deluxe Lazy Boy chair that vibrated and massaged his back. Plus they were cup-holders! He set down his tall ice tea and leant back to enjoy some truly good vibrations. Fran came up and RJ cracked open an eye, "Everything alright down there Fran?"_

"_Of course RJ," Fran beamed. "Since your pizzas were voted the best in the city – again! -" she giggled, "We can never seem to make them fast enough. Luckily you were smart and expanded the chain by five more stores to handle the volume."_

"_Ah good," RJ settled again as Fran grabbed a water bottle from the double-wide, extra tall, stainless steel fridge and went back downstairs. _

_Theo came out from somewhere behind him, "Hey boss! Ooooh I see you're in your spot, I won't bother you then." _

"_Problem Theo?" _

"_Nah, just the latest numbers are in," Theo waved a black folder. "But they can wait."_

"_Anything I should be worried about?" RJ quirked an eyebrow. _

"_With you around?" Theo asked with playfully incredulity and the two laughed. "Never boss," Theo answered his own question. He tapped the folder happily, "Let's just say you are so far in the green, you're looking at the red from the other side." The pair grinned and pointed each other gleefully. _

_Just then Casey came running up the stairs looking very upset, "RJ! RJ!"_

"_What is it my cub?" RJ asked in his zen master's voice. _

_Casey fell to his knees at RJ feet, "I'm so sorry, I was stupid. Forgive me PLEASE!"_

"_What happened?" RJ stood and pulled Casey to his feet. _

"_I was wrong," that was he noticed his father was standing by the stairs. The shark master had his head bowed and sounded completely contrite, "I realised I should have never come between you and your students. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. I was being selfish, so focused on MY WAY that I couldn't see how far my son had progressed. I taught Casey the shark technique and he is quite proficient at it but I see now his real master is you."_

"_I see it too RJ," Casey pleaded remorsefully. "Please say you'll forgive me for being so blind."_

_RJ embraced Casey like nothing had ever happened, "Cub, you must never apologise for wanting to learn. That is why you are a student. Mistakes happen but that is all a part of the lesson." _

_Casey nodded, "I was just so jealous of Theo and Lily." _

"_Water under the bridge," RJ assured the red ranger who hugged him before running off to change._

"_I must leave too," Finn said heavily. "I promise not to trouble you again. Please do consider contacting me once in a while."_

"_I'll think about it," was the most generous answer RJ could give. Finn simply bobbed his head and left. Casey came back pulling his JKP shirt over his clothes when RJ stopped him, "Hey Casey, have you seen Lily?"_

"_Right here," RJ spun around and his jaw dropped at the sight of the yellow ranger in short black skirt and yellow tank top. She stalked towards him with a mysterious smile on her face. She clasped her hands behind his neck and pressed a kiss to his jaw, "Miss me?"_

"_Like you wouldn't believe," RJ growled wrapping his arms around her. _

"_I'll just leave you two alone," Casey said while backing up but neither of them was listening at the moment. _

"_Sit down," Lily urged. Once he did, she into his lap and played with his hair while he nipped and sucked at her ear. Lily giggled and slapped his chest playfully, "Down boy."_

"_I can't help it if I'm hungry," he whispered wickedly. _

"_Oh that reminds me," Lily reached behind her and out of nowhere appeared a huge plate of nachos supreme. "I made you a snack." She straddled his waist and held a chip tantalisingly over his mouth. "If you're good boy I promise you'll get dessert," she winked seductively and fed him. Her lips were less than an inch away…_

RJ? _Wait that wasn't his sweet Lily's voice… _RJ? It was Theo. He heard the blue ranger say, "I think he's asleep."

The vision faded and he couldn't help being a little curt after the metaphysical cock-block, "I'm not asleep. I am trying to visualize a positive future for me to live in."

"Does that work?" Lily asked interestedly.

RJ took her in fully-clothed, nacho-less state but rather than comment on that he asked, "Is my dad gone?"

"No," the cheetah replied a little too brightly in his opinion.

"Then it's not working." Oh but how he wished it did, he cut a glance at Lily, for so many reasons.


End file.
